Dreams of The Time Dragon
by LunarAshe
Summary: After the Scarecrow had left Lirr, he did have his own plans. Little did he know all of that was not what was planned for him, and for one so intelligent, he’d be left with questions that would follow him for the rest of his life. Chapter One is up! R&R!
1. Fire and Snow

**A/N: This is based off of a very crazy dream I had recently, but it inspired me. I'm not going to guarantee anything very good, and the plot is pretty faulty, since it was a dream, and they don't generally make sense and fit in with a book's plot line, yes? It's just been fun for me to write. I'd also like to note that anybody interested in finding out what the Scarecrow's plans were, shouldn't read this, cause I have no idea myself, so I plan so sort of skim over that subject.   
Please R&R. Mostly book-verse, after Son of A Witch, some could call it AU I guess.**

Prologue:  
Fire and Snow

The Scarecrow trudged up the steep and slippery pathway, a bundle of thick sticks tucked under his arm, as he made his way up the Kells about half a mile, maybe a mile max, to the small cave he'd found the day before.

It's as good a place as any to hole up for the winter, he had reasoned. After all, as much as he hated fire, it wouldn't do his plans any good if he fell asleep one night and woke up to find he'd turned into a Scarecrow-shaped ice-cube, now would it?

He lifted his free arm in front of his face to shield his eyes from the snow, and a few of the sticks slid from the bundle and rolled down a slight slope, into a snow bank.

Thankfully, he was still pretty close to level ground and could get them, but he frowned anyway, as those sticks would have to be left to dry longer than the others, which were only slightly damp, having been protected by the forest.

The Scarecrow half walked-half slid down the slope, and bent down to pick up the firewood, when an unexpected splash of color caught his eye. And then the wind blew and it was gone.

He furrowed his cloth brow and slowly crept around the rock the color had disappeared behind, and once he saw what was on the other side the rest of his precious firewood clattered to the snowy ground.

**A/N: Ooooh, a cliffie! Read and Review, please? Chapter one is already in the works, and if I get reviews I just might put it up tonight by tonight.  
Much thanks to Seventh Bell Astarael, my awesome and totally groovy Beta, and AnUnknownWriter, for reviewing even before I put up the prologue!**


	2. Unexpected Discoveries

**A/N: So I'm updating again. I'm going to try and keep the chapters short and sweet, because then I'm more likely to update, because I don't feel like I have to spend an age on one chapter, and it makes it more interesting for me.  
...That, and I have a really short attention span. And I'd just like everybody to know that this will NOT be a romance fic. Thank you. I also don't intend the girl to be a mary-sue. She has a reason for the hair, which we'll find out later.  
R&R, Ladies and Gents! I love you all!**

Disclaimer: This is simply a fanfiction about a fanfiction about fiction. Try saying that one three times fast, eh?

Chapter One:  
Unexpected Discoveries

A young woman, maybe twenty years of age at the most, lay on the ground, half covered by snow. Goodness only knew how long she'd been out there, with only a light linen dress to protect her, as if it were the middle of summer!

Her skin was almost pale enough for her to blend in with the snow, if it hadn't been for her hair.

If the Yellow Brick road was the brightest yellow The Scarecrow had ever seen, and the Emerald City the brightest green, her hair had to be the brightest red. A startling contrast to the purple creeping into her lips.

All at once he came to his senses, and he was by her side in a second, checking her pulse. Faint. Very faint. But still there.

Looking sadly at his sticks, the Scarecrow picked the girl up, noticing for the first time the red streaks along her arms. Scars? They looked pretty painful, but oh well, that wasn't important now.

He glanced up the rocky mountainside to his cave. It was shelter, and she needed that. He'd come back for the sticks, but for now, he had to get her to that cave.

Later, in the cave, The Scarecrow built up the fire with some sticks he already had and laid the girl next to it

Having nothing much more important to do, he examined her scars more closely, realizing she had them on her legs and neck as well, -and most likely on the rest of her body, but he certainly wasn't about to check- and that they weren't scars at all, but burns. Now how would one get burns when they're near freezing to death in the snow? He wondered.  
Unless, of course, the snow was so cold it burned her, he answered himself with reason.

The Scarecrow let out a sigh, and wrapped spare strips of cloth he had for any emergency straw-loss around the burns on her arms, hoping she would at least live to speak again.

But as the hours passed, he slowly lost his hope, and eventually drifted off to a restless sleep.

The next day, the snow had stopped for the moment, and the winter sun was shining, enough to blind one who looks to hard at the snow, but not enough to melt it.

The Scarecrow awoke and immediately looked to the place where he had laid the young woman the night before, and it shocked him when she was gone.

He quickly stood up and turned towards the front of the cave to look for her, and was temporarily blinded by the sun reflecting off the snow.  
As soon as he recovered his sight, he realized there was one of the sharper of the sticks pressed against his straw chest, and on the other end, leaning against the wall of the cave, was a mess of bright red hair and hazel eyes glaring.

"Where am I?"


End file.
